


My Asoiaf Fanart

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just fanart, Tumblr might get deleted so I'm making a backup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Endangered from losing her main blog, tumblr user goes on a quest to save her fanart from being deleted. Will she lose it all? Click to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

Hello readers

Sorry to spam your feed, but I'm not in a good place right now.

As some of you might know, Tumblr is deleting all blogs that have posted photoshoots, paparazzi, or BTS pictures of actors and celebrities. I have deleted a bunch of GOT pics from my blog, but Tumblr has already restricted my access to my blog and deleted my theme

I have reason to think my Tumblr, @violet-eyes-silver-hair, will be deleted soon, but it might just be a temporary restriction 

Anyhow, this is a family computer and I don't really have an USB to backup, but if you have any ideas please let me know. I'm pretty sure most my tumblr fics are on AO3, but I do have like 30 drafts I need to transfer before they're gone. I'm going to buy an external hard drive soon and try to export my stuff before it gets deleted

So hence this "new work", I'm just uploading my fics so they stay safe. I'm tagging jonerys because it is jonerys, and you guys might like the content anyhow, if not written content, but let me know if you'd rather I untag it

Okay lets hope for the best. I made a new blog called @LadyofDragonstone to reblog all my Original content from my main blog, but lets hope it doesn't come to that.

New chapter of Illegal and Convenient should be coming soon, I'm just at work and still figuring out some scenes etc etc.

Thanks for your support, here's the art:

  

 


	2. Book Dany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys

You guys seemed to really enjoy my other works so I wipped up this book Daenerys for you lol. She has canon short hair and wears her white lion's pelt.

Sometimes drawing comes faster and easier than writing, I'm sorry lol I can't explain it. 

Hope you like, I'm still figuring out how to shadow and whatnot, its really tricky stuff :p

**Author's Note:**

> Again, new tumblr is @LadyOfDragonstone in case @violet-eyes-silver-hair is gone


End file.
